Two Different Worlds, One Boy
by Book Freakz
Summary: Percy Jackson. There are many different places his unique journey could've started: when he first got his letter for Hogwarts when he was eleven; when he killed Mrs. Dodds by accident, and was brought to Camp Half Blood; when he first met the Golden Trio on the train; when he met Annabeth and Grover. Perhaps it was when he was told he has a Dark Wizard for a grandfather?
1. Percy's Wizarding Heritage

**Disclaimer: all rights belong to the magnificent minds of Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.**

**Summary: Two magical worlds. One for demigods. Another for Wizards. One boy belongs to both of these magical worlds. His name: Percy Jackson. Read and watch as he meets friends like Annabeth Chase, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, and as he risks his life in many stupid ways. **

"Percy, please come here!" his mother called for him on his eleventh birthday – August 18th – from the kitchen. The boy with the black hair – whose hair frequently turns into different colors and his features on his face turned into different features upon concentration – left the confines of his room, checking to see if his vile stepfather is around, before heading to the kitchen where he found his mother sitting at the shabby old kitchen table, clutching a letter with a proud smile. Because of what, the young boy – Percy – did not know.

Percy did not have many qualities for a parent to be proud of. You see, he was a troubled young boy who never stayed at the same school for more than a year, who got into multiple fist fights at the private schools that his mother – sweet Sally Jackson – tried so hard to get him in, and accidents on field trips were always his fault, although they happened by accident. And the fact that his features changed at will - his mother told him to not do it in public or when his stepfather was around – made him, in his own mind, more of a freak. He listened to his mother and kept his 'freak-a-zoid powers', as he had dubbed them, a secret from everyone.

Just a few moments ago, he had been staring into the small mirror in his room, trying to cover up that nasty bruise on his right cheek that he got from a recent punch from his stepfather Gabe. Finally, after fifteen attempts, he succeeded using his 'freak-a-zoid' powers. After that, he then proceeded to just try and change his appearance to different colors and different shapes with much concentration, which caused him to have a large headache, then simply turned his own features back to normal; black, untidy hair, deep sea green eyes that sparkle like they were from the sea, and flawless tan skin.

But he loathed his appearance. He loathed his scrawniness. He hated how his hair would never be clean-cut. And he hated how people would just stare at his eyes – not him – his eyes. They would always say they were so beautiful and what not. He rolled his eyes. He stared at the mirror with a glare at his small tan form, willing it to be naturally buff or strong. He hated not being strong.

Percy furrowed his eyebrows in concentration at his mother's form, trying to figure out why his mom is so proud of him or is smiling so brightly.

"You can take a seat, sweetie." He took a seat opposite from his mother with cautious steps. Was he in trouble or something? Sally – who had long black and wavy hair with grey here and there – smiled. "You're not in trouble, don't worry. I just need to tell you something," she informed him, as if she read his mind. "And I didn't read your mind, hun. I just need to tell you something."

"So, Mom, what did you want to talk to me about? Is it something about my school for next school year or something?"

"Yes and no. I'm going to tell you something very important, dear." She stared at him. "I need you to listen to me and to trust me that what I say is true."

"Have you ever wondered why you could change your appearance at will? Or how you could do strange things?" asked Sally.

"I never actually questioned my weirdness and just assumed it was because I was 'special'," Percy said with air quotations.

Sally scowled. "Don't call yourself weird. You, Perseus Orion Jackson-" Percy flinched at the use of his full name, "-are not weird, and don't let me hear you say those nasty things about yourself ever again."

Percy desperately wanted to tell her that she was wrong but held his tongue with all his will power, knowing that if he made that sly comment about himself he would just get into trouble.

Sally continued in her kind voice, once again. "Percy, you're a wizard. You have magical abilities that other children dream of having."

Percy stared at his mother, thinking she has gone bonkers. "Mom, are you sure you're okay? We should probably go and get you checked out by Dr. Andrews."

Sally laughed at her son and placed a gentle hand on his hand from across the shabby table. "I'm perfectly fine, Percy; and wizards and witches are real, dear. I'm a witch, myself!"

Percy folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. "I don't believe you. Mom, there are no such things as witches and wizards!"

"Don't be so sure, Percy," Sally said before she hurried to her room and came back moments later with a long, wooden stick. "Pine, ten inches, mermaid hair as the core," she whispered to herself.

"What exactly are you doing, Mom?" asked Percy, but Sally shushed her son to be quiet.

Sally flicked her wrist, which also held her wand and said loud and clearly, "_Accio Pen!"_

A pen flew from the drawer of the kitchen and flew into her hand.

"Whoa. So I'm really a wizard?"

Sally smiled at her gaping son, whose hair is rapidly turning orange when he gets very excited and nodded.

"And you know how you can change your appearance?" asked Sally.

Percy nodded eagerly.

"That is a special ability that is very rare among wizards. Its called Metamorphmagus. You're Aunt Dora has that ability!"

"Really? Why didn't she tell me? Did she know I could also change my features?" Percy's questions came out exceptionally fast. He changed his nose into a pig's nose just to show his mother he could change his nose, unknowingly to him his hair has already given away his ability of being a Metamorphmagus, his hair a bright and energetic orange. He quickly changed his nose back into his proper nose.

"Yes, she knew you could although she never saw you change, but I didn't want her to tell you that she could also until the right time," Sally explained. "I wanted you to learn the how to do things the hard and old fashioned way, but also the most rewarding way."

"But was making me do the dishes last night really necessary for me to 'learn the hard way'?"

Sally chuckled at her son's behavior. "There comes a time in life where magic cannot do or save everything. You will learn later in life and you will be grateful for this lesson."

Percy sighed at this, until a question popped into his head, which made him very curious. "Were your parents wizards too? Was Dad a wizard?"

The questions visibly shocked Sally. It took her several moments to compose herself, take a sea across from Percy, and answer his questions with a stony face.

"You're father was not a wizard, so that means that you are a half-blood in the Wizarding sense. As for my parents, they were, but my father was a very evil wizard. My mother- a kind and thoughtful wizard," Sally looked like she was staring _through _Percy, immersed in memories and hatefulness.

"His name was Tom Riddle and my mom's name was Pandora Jackson. Tom was using my mom at the time to get information and things escalated. My mom thought she was in love for three years, until she found out that he was using her and he was harming and killing many people.

"She fled before she told him that she was pregnant with me; she hid at her brother's house and when she had me, moved to the United States. When I was only two years old, Tom Riddle – or Lord Voldemort, as he was then known as – tracked her down and murdered her. He tried to kill me after he killed her, but he couldn't find me because my mom hid me. I was sent to live with a very close and good family friend and lived under her roof until I was of age. I became part of their family and her children – Andromeda Tonk's – became my own siblings," Sally smiled. "I owe my life to her and her family, otherwise I would've lived on the streets."

Sally went back to her grim face as she said the next part, "Ten years ago, Voldemort went after my best friend's – or Lily Evan's – child. She and her husband James Potter died that night. Her child Harry Potter killed Lord Voldemort – by some miracle – but was since then an orphan living with his relatives."

"Mom," Percy interrupted, "what's the big deal about Lord What's-his-face? Why is he important?"

"Fifteen years ago there was a war called the First Wizarding War, all because of my father Lord Voldemort. He killed many people and tortured and controlled many people, just to have power. He was truly evil." Sally shuddered. "He wanted power. He made the whole Wizarding community live in fear. People still fear him; even his name sets them off. That is why it is important to not tell anyone that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named – or Lord Voldemort – is your grandfather or is related to you. On my first day of Wizardry school, the headmaster pulled me aside and told me not to say anything about my father. Professor Dumbledore – the headmaster of the school at the time – was right. If I mentioned it, then I would've been cast as an outcast, never being treated fairly. Only in my fifth year did I tell my closest friends this and they did not judge me or told my secret.

"On a lighter note, he's gone now. And I want you to open this letter," said Sally with a small, relieved smile.

But Percy had questions flying through his head; not exactly a particular question, but a jumbled mess of things he wanted to know but did not know how to put it into words, until finally he gave up and took the envelope his mother had slid across the table.

She fiddled with her wand and anxiously watched Percy stare at the envelope.

"Open it and read it," she commanded with a smile. Percy stared at the neat envelope and read in neat slanted writing:

_Perseus Jackson, Apartment B, _

_Flitwickey Apartment building, Corner of Fifth and Avenue, _

_New York, America_

Percy broke the seal, which had a Gryffindor, serpent, badger, and crow on the seal on the envelope and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_Of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Jackson,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

_ Deputy Headmistress_

He stared at the letter for several moments before looking up at his mother and asking, "Is this real?"

She nodded.

"Is this the same school you went to when you talked about a magic school?"

She nodded.

In one swift motion he clutched the letter in his hand, jumped to his feet, and started yelling, "I'M A WIZARD! I'M REALLY A WIZARD! WOO-HOO!"

Sally quickly joined in with Percy's cheering. Five minutes into their celebration, the doorbell rang. Sally quickly quieted down Percy and hid him in his room just in case it was Smelly Gabe, who was not supposed to return until very late at because of Percy's birthday.

"Hi, Tonks!"

In a flash, Percy bolted from his room and flung himself into his aunt's arms.

"Guess what, Aunt Dora!"

A girl about eighteen with bubble-gum pink hair answered in a thick British accent, "Wotcher, Percy! Now what do you want to tell me?"

"I'M A WIZARD!" Percy yelled excitedly.

Nymphadora Tonks – commonly known as Tonks – looked pointedly at Sally. "So you told him finally?"

Sally nodded.

An excited smile spread across Tonks's face. "Hey, Percy, watch me!" In a split second her bubble-gum pink hair turned a vibrant red, then a blue, then a purple, with much concentration.

Percy stared at his aunt, gaping, that she could really do the same thing he could. His hair turned blue, then orange again, then green, then finally to his natural hair color. Tonks pumped her fist in the air.

"Yes, another Metamorphmagus! Hey, Percy, copy me!"

It lasted for hours: Tonks would change a feature of hers and Percy would copy that feature, giggling madly. After watching this interaction for a few hours, Sally called, "Time for cake!"

They ate Percy's sea-themed cake with smiling faces. It was only when Smelly Gabe came home slurring and drunk that their small party of three ended, Percy getting hurried into his room with his letter and Tonks being pushed out of the door, a loud _CRACK! _being heard as soon as she was pushed out the door.

That night, Percy laid in bed grinning like crazy, his messy black hair turning into a rainbow from all the excitement. He was a wizard. Maybe that's why all those weird things keep happening to him. First, the guy with one eye coming to the playground years ago; second, the shark tank accident back in fourth grade, and many more weird things. He can even talk to snakes! That isn't normal!

Percy turned on his side to get more comfortable to sleep. These were the questions he was trying to ask his mom when she explained his Wizarding heritage. _I guess I'll just ask her later,_ he thought to himself, slowly drifting off into a relaxing sleep.


	2. Arriving to Hogwarts

**Hey guys! I finally finished the update for this story! I really like this story and I have quite the story planned out. I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: All belongs to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan**

**Enjoy **

* * *

"C'mon, Percy, we have to get to Platform 9 ¾ before the train to the school leaves," his mother urged him.

Percy, trying so hard to not smile out of sheer excitement, nodded at his stressed out mother, Salaria (or Sally) Jackson. "Wait, but how do we get to platform 9 ¾?" Percy asked. "All I see are platform 9 and 10."

His Aunt Dora laughed in a teasing manner. She quickly messed up his hair in a loving way, Auror badge glinting in the small light in the train station. "Well, you have to run in to that wall," Tonks pointed to the column in between the platform.

Percy, so excited and believing every word his aunt said, marched over to the wall where a herd of red-headed people was waiting around. Why shouldn't he believe his aunt that if he ran into a wall it would somehow transport him to the non-existent platform that no person as ever heard of? Because he was a _wizard._ The reason nobody has ever heard of it was because they were _muggles,_ or non-magical folk. Percy was magical, something he would have never believed one month ago. He tried his hardest to concentrate on not changing his hair color because of his excitement, as he was still in the sight of muggles.

His aunt and his mother followed with an excited smile that their nephew and son is going to the school they attended to learn magic.

Percy noticed that all the boys in the group have a trolley with mostly the same supplies. After all the redheaded people entered through the wall, Percy followed his mother- with his aunt bringing up the rear- through the wall. There is a moment that felt that he was suspended in air, and then he is touching ground again. He has never felt this kind of experience before, but he has felt many other magical experiences. Two weeks ago he had to go to Diagon Alley to get all of his supplies for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He couldn't go by airplane for some reason, as his mother was adamant they travel by airplane, so he traveled by Apparition. He puked after it.

Percy stared in wonder at how _alive_ the station was. Kids with wands and owls, just like him, wander through the crowds. He looked up at the sign surprised it finally said 9 ¾ . His mother herded him towards a grand train, passed a plump-faced kid saying to his grandmother, "I can't find my toad, Gran."

"Oh, Neville…"

Percy pushed through the crowd of similar kids when his mother stopped him in front of the entrance of the train. His mom kneeled down to his height, hugging him closely with tears in her eyes of out, not sadness, but happiness. "Now, you know the rules, Percy," her British accent more prominent than before. "Don't get into trouble, if you need any help, you know who to ask. Never ever call muggle-borns mud-bloods a that is very offensive and not at all nice." She started to fuss over his clothes- a simple white shirt, cargo pants- and his hair that can never be tamed. "Oh I love you _so _much, baby." She pressed him close to her for the last time in the next couple months.

"I love you too, mom," Percy murmured into her ear, arms held securely around her.

After a few moments, Sally finally let go of her son, who she marveled at how much he has grown. Percy quickly enveloped his petite aunt into a bear hug.

"Now, kid, if you need anything, just send me a letter with your new owl Gregory. I bet he would love to have a job to do," Tonks said, trying hard not to cry.

"I will," promised Percy. "I promise."

"And remember those Auror skills I told you about? Use them to not get into trouble," Tonks advised. Since his birthday with the Hogwarts's letter, she has been to him everyday, explaining all that she could about the Wizarding world- even the not most pleasant parts of the history. She let go of Percy, wiping her eyes to make sure she didn't show tears, as she was going to the Auror office afterwards to work and she couldn't look weak.

Percy smiled a shy smile as he gathered Gregory the owl and his smaller trunk- his larger, more necessary trunk was taken away from him and loaded on the train some time ago- climbing the stairs with help. He turned once more and gave a sad wave to his much-loved guardians.

"Hey! Move it, you git! Other people have to get on the train too," a platinum blonde boy said, pushing Percy out of the way. Percy came to the conclusion to not become friends with him.

Percy looked over a few carriages, as they were full, stopping at one with a redheaded boy- like one of the gingers he saw earlier- conversing with a scrawny boy with glasses and a scar. He knocked on the glass of the door, notifying them that a person was outside the carriage of their carriage. The ginger made a gesture to open the door and to say what he wanted.

"Um, the other carriages are full, do you mind?" They both shook their head and Percy quickly entered, putting Gregory on a seat next to the ginger. Percy put his trunk on the rack and had a seat across from Gregory.

The train started to roll and, throwing all manners out of the window in his rush to get to the window, threw it open. The ginger followed his lead and they both spotted their separate families, waving crazily. Percy noticed the boy, that looked much like him with glasses and a scar, just sat there quietly, not doing what he was doing.

Percy and the ginger regained their seat. A few awkward moments ensued until the boy with glasses broke the ice. "I'm Harry Potter," and he awkwardly stuck his hand out, intending for Percy to shake it.

Percy shook it.

The ginger looked expectantly at Percy, waiting for him to do something after hearing Harry's name. Percy stared at him blankly.

"Bloody hell, are you a muggle-born?" the boy directed his question to Percy, who shook his head.

"Um, no; I'm a half-blood but was raised in the muggle world."

The ginger raised a quizzical eyebrow, but shook off his curiosity. "I'm Ronald Weasley, but you can call me Ron."

Knowing it was his tim to introduce himself, Percy stated, "I'm Percy Jackson."

"I have a brother named Percy; he's a prick. Are you a prick?" Ron inquired.

Percy laughed, "Well, if being expelled from all the muggle schools I have ever been to, then yeah: I'm a prick."

Ron and Harry laughed whole-heartedly at his joke.

"Are you from America?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, New York. It's a pretty wonderful place."

"Are you really Harry Potter? Like _the _Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.

He pointed to Harry's forehead.

Harry pulled back his bangs to give Ron and Percy a clear view.

Percy whistled low. "How'd you get that? Looks pretty serious."

Ron gaped at him. "He got it from the darkest wizard of all time, that's who! How could you not know the legends of Harry Potter?" Ron practically screamed at him.

And then it clicked: Harry _Potter. _"My mom was best friends with your mom," Percy blurted. "She told me about you…"

"I would have thought so!" Ron yelled.

The compartment door slid open without any warning, twins with the same exact red hair and facial features appearing. "Hey, Ron. We're going down to the middle of the train- Lee Jordan's got a huge tarantula," one twin said.

"Sure…" Ron mumbled.

The twins looked at Harry and Percy, choosing to introduce them selves. "Fred and George Weasley, brothers of Ron Weasley. Okay now, bye," said the other twin.

"Bye," said Percy, Harry, and Ron.

"So are all your family wizards?" Harry asked, quite interested in Ron.

"Er-yes, I think so," Ron said. "But I think Mum's got a cousin who is an accountant but we never talk about him. I heard you got shipped off with all muggles? What are they like?" asked Ron.

"Horrible- well, not al of them, but my uncle, aunt, and cousin are, though," Harry said.

"I have a horrible step-father. Wish I'd have three wizard brothers." Just the thought made the newest bruise on his face- right below his left eye- showed up.

"Woah! How'd you do that?" exclaimed Harry.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus. I can change my appearance at will," Percy shyly explained. He made his bruise fade away. An idea struck Percy. "Hey watch this!" Soon enough Percy has red hair and freckles after much concentration. "Now I look like you!"

The boys guffawed at his joke. Percy easily changed back to his original form. "Oh and by the way, I have five brothers and one sister. I'm the sixth in my family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I have a lot to look up to," Ron said gloomily. "Bill and Charlie have already left- Bill was Head Boy and Charlie was the Quidditch Captain. Now Percy's- my Percy- is a prefect. Fred and George goof around a lot but they still get really good marks and everybody thinks they are funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as all the others but if I do, it won't be a big deal because it has already been done. You never get anything new either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes and Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

Ron pulled out his rat from his jacket. It was quite old and fat to Percy, but he wasn't going to say that to his new friend.

"His name is Scabbers and he's useless. He hardly ever wakes up. My Percy got an owl for becoming a Prefect, but they couldn't aff – I mean I got Scabbers instead."

Ron's ears went pink. It seemed he thought he said too much because he went and stared out the window onto the passing fields and rivers. He sent fleeting glances at Gregory and Hedwig, who were trying to peck at each other through their separate cages.

Percy didn't think there was much wrong with not being able to afford much since he still really couldn't afford much, even now that he found himself a wizard. His mom has a vault in Gringotts but that is only for Hogwarts and Wizarding things. So basically their family is still broke. "Hey," Percy said. "There's nothing wrong with that. I still can't afford anything in the muggle world. My family is broke and so we have to live with my awful step-father. I call him Smelly Gabe," he offered.

Ron chuckled. "Yeah," said Harry. "I never really had money either. I always had to wear Dudley's- my cousin- old clothes."

"Really? I would have thought that since you defeated You-Know-Who and all that you would have at least some money," Ron said, surprised.

A cold vice-like hold was on Percy's stomach as Ron mentioned Voldemort, also known as his grandfather. He must have been really bad to have celebrations all over the world of his defeat with this one boy.

"Not really, I was taken away as soon as the Voldemort attack happened."

Ron gasped.

"What?" Harry asked.

"_You said You-Know-Who's name!"_

This whole conversation was making Percy increasingly uncomfortable. He remembers hearing his mother over and over again saying to not tell anyone of his relationship with Voldemort.

"Well, It's not like I'm trying to be brave or anything. I just never really knew _not _to say his name. See? I have a lot to learn. I'll probably be the worst I the class…" Harry grumbled.

"No you won't. There are a lot of Muggle-born at Hogwarts and they get along aright," Ron assured.

While they had been getting to know one another they had past London long ago. They settled into a comfortable quiet as all three of them stared out of the window. Fields and mountains and rivers passed by with fleeting glances.

Around half past twelve, commotion outside of the compartment could be heard. A dimpled and smiling woman asked them, "Like anything off the cart, dearies?"

Percy and Harry immediately go out into the hall to survey the trolley of sweets that would put the shop Sally worked at to shame. With a bag of silver and gold – for the first time ever – Percy was adamant to buy some of everything from the delivious cart, and Harry had the same idea.

They both go back into the compartment, arms filled with snacks and they both dumped it in the same pile; intending to share. Ron's ears turned pink once again and brought out a brown paper bag with a less than delighted face.

"Mum made me sandwiches," he said, looking down. He opened it up and with a sigh, "She always forgets that I don't like corned beef. She doesn't have the time with five other kids in the house."

"Hey trade you one of those for one of these," Percy prompted, gesturing to one of the pastries.

"Yeah, c'mon." Harry patted the spot next to him on the floor. The thing is, Percy never actually had anything to share with others. So this was special.

Slowly but surely Ron, Percy, and Harry ate through the large amount of sweets, laughing and joking like no tomorrow.

"Oi! My brothers taught me a spell," Ron said.

"Well let's see it!" urged Percy.

Ron groped around in his trunk and came out with a slightly battered wand, chipped in places and a white substance on the end of his wand. He put Scabbers on his lap, the rat still sleeping, and was about to start reciting the spell until all of a sudden there came a knock on the door. Percy, Ron, and Harry swivel their heads towards the girl, who has bushy hair and buck teeth and was already in her school robes. She slides the door open and enters without an invitation. Percy immediately felt that she was one of those insufferable know-it-alls that he has encountered one-too-many times before.

"Hello, has anyone seen a toad? Neville lost his… again," her high-pitched voice helped him support his case that she was a know-it-all.

"He came by a couple minutes ago. We told him we didn't have his toad," Harry said.

The girl put her hand out in front of her, intending for them to shake it. "Hermione, Hermione Granger."

Percy, being the closest to her, shook her hand. "Percy Jackson."

Harry waved politely. "Harry Potter."

"Ron Weasley," he said, mouth filled with cauldron cake.

She pulled a sour face. "Pleasure." Apparently she saw he had a wand in his hand and asked, "Are you doing a spell?"

Ron nodded.

"Well go on," she prodded.

He looked doubtful but said the spell anyway:

_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow_

_Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!_

He flicked his wand at his ever-sleepy rat, nothing happening.

"That's not a spell," Hermione said. She turned to the window.

Without any warning, she stood in front of the cracked window and took out her wand. With a gentle flick of her wrist and the words _"Reparo" _the window fixes itself.

"That is a spell. Now I best be going, we will be arriving to Hogwarts soon," she said over her shoulder. "You better start to change into your robes," she advised before she left.

"Wow, she's intense," Harry said. Percy and Ron quickly agree.

"So any of you know which house you'll be in? I hope I'm in Gryffindor, 'where dwell the brave at heart'," Ron said. "I don't want to be in Slytherin; that's where You-Know-Who was sorted."

Percy mentally agreed.

"Ravenclaw doesn't seem to bad, as long as I'm not sorted with her," Ron made a disdainful face.

After they each changed into their robes, Ron asked, "So what's your Quidditch team?"

"I don't have one," Percy said.

"Neither do I," Harry said.

"Bloody Hell! Well I'm guessing since you guys have been raised in Muggle homes. You deprived guys." Ron then proceeded explain the history of Quidditch and how to play.

By the end of the trip, Percy's head was spinning from random Quidditch terms and couldn't keep them straight. When he told Ron this, he waved it off. "You'll understand when you get to see a real match."

Soon enough, Hogwarts grounds started to appear. Percy could only watch in amazement as the beautiful grounds passed by in fleeting glances. He sighed in content; he feels as though this year is going to be eventful at his new school, but also exciting.

Percy watched as the huge man he just met as Hagrid knocked three times on the huge door. He couldn't help but hold his breath as the door started to open. A woman with black hair tied in a slick bun on the back of her head and beady emerald green robes appeared. Percy was sure this was not someone he waned to be cross with.

"Firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid, I will take it from here," Professor McGonagall said.

She led them through the entrance hall- past a door with hundred of voices that Percy could only guess was where the other students are- and into a small, empty chamber at the end of the hall. The first years were packed closely together, closer than usually.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the hall you must be sorted into a House. This ceremony is very important, as it will determine which you will be placed. Your House will act as a family and you will have classes with the rest of your House. You will sleep in the House dormitory, and you will eat with your House, and spend free time in your House common room.

"Each House has its own Noble history. While you are here, your triumphs will earn you House points and your misbehavior will lose you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most House points wins the House cup. Now if you will follow me." She turned and pushed open a pair of doors that Percy did not notice before, and from the other first years' gasps, they didn't either.

All of a sudden, about twenty ghosts streaked past the first years. Many gasps and frilly screams could be heard from the surprised children.

Many of the ghosts had well wishes and hoped that the first years would be in their House; Percy just stared. A ghost, pearly and white, but still scary passed him with blood on his robes. He looked squarely at Percy for several moments (although it felt like several hundred) and then floated away with the others, a pathetic ghost grappling at his ankles saying, "Master, Master, Master…"

Percy shook the shivers he got from the ghost away, and started to travel in a pack with the other first years. He looked on with Harry and Ron at his side while McGonagall produced a four-legged stool in front of them, and a dusty old hat on top.

"My brother George said it was some kind of test that you had to pass to be sorted," he heard Ron whisper.

_I really hope not,_ Percy hoped.

Then the hat twitched. The stitching around the brim broke and what looked to be a mouth appeared. Then the oddest thing Percy could've described happened: it started to sing.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty_

_But don't judge on what you see._

_I'll eat myself if_

_You can find a smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts' Sorting Hat,_

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I'll tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might be in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart._

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindor apart; _

_You might be in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you're a ready mind,_

_Where those of whit and learnin_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk will always use _

_Any means to achieve their ends._

_So out me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!_

_You're safe in my hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!"_

The entire hall burst into cheers and applause as the weird, old hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became still once again.

Professor McGonagall appeared next to the stool with the hat laid on top of it with a scroll.

Name after name was called, each a nervous first year, and Percy couldn't help but feel excited. Aunt Dora told him all about how Hufflepuff was filled with amazing and kind hearted people. His mom told him how Ravenclaw was filled with clever and smart people you would always want on your side of a fight. But after hearing all these things, he can't help but hope for Gryffindor as that is where he felt his heart belongs. He just hopes that he isn't in Slytherin. On the ride to Hogwarts, he heard from Ron how vile some Slytherins are and how unjustified their ways are.

"Perseus Jackson," called Professor McGonagall.

Percy took a few nervous steps forward and glanced back at Ron and Harry, who both gave him an encouraging smile. Having a ball of courage suddenly in his gut, he strutted towards the stool, in front of the whole entire hall of students. He took his seat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head. Percy closed his eyes.

"_So, we have the grandson of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. How fitting you would do in Slytherin."_

Losing all the courage he just has gained, he quickly opened his eyes, concentration corrupted, and the large, ugly bruising showing. The sea of students, bewildered, started to whisper, but still had the audacity to stay quiet.

"_Ah, but you have the personality of a Hufflepuff…"_

Percy suddenly realized that he was the only one hearing the voice. The _Hat's _voice. Percy shut his eyes once again.

"_Not much there in the noggin of yours for Ravenclaw. You _obviously _don't have the hunger for knowledge like your mother did. But you would rise above others in Gryffindor, with your brave, idiotic attitude."_

Percy didn't know whether or not to be offended or not.

"_Hmmmm… such a difficult decision to make. What House do _you _want to be put in?" _the hat asked.

"_Ahhhh… You also cannot decide. You have a heart of a Gryffindor but the faith of a Hufflepuff… Quite a worthy mix." _

_Just not Slytherin, _Percy thought to himself.

"_But why not Slytherin? You would succeed as much as your grandfather did."_

_Gryffindor or Hufflepuff _please, Percy thought to the hat, no matter how ridiculous it sounded.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the gruff Sorting Hat yelled.

The Gryffindor erupted into cheers that were undeniably louder than the others. In a blur of motion, his feet led him to the Weasley twins who were beckoning to him.

He took his seat next to him while George – or Fred – clapped him on the back. "That was a mighty long sorting, mate! About ten minutes, what do you say, George?"

George put his fist under his chin while stroking an imaginary beard. I say.., nine minutes, maybe?"

The Sorting continued, Ron finishing up the Sorting ceremony. The hat didn't even touch his head and sorted Ron into Gryffindor. Harry and that know-it-all girl Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor, also.

Percy left the Mess Hall with a belly bursting with fullness. He was just about to follow Ron and Harry up the stairs when McGonagall pulled him out of the pack of kids.

"You are to follow me, Mr. Jackson," she had said.

"Where are we to go, Professor?" he tried to ask.

"Just follow me." And so he did. She led him to an alcove with a Gryffindor with widespread wings.

"Lemon drops," Professor McGonagall said.

A flight of curved stairs appeared after the Gryffindor spun to reveal them. Professor stared at Percy, expecting him to go up the stairs. Percy stared back at her and took his first few uncertain steps then looked back. She goaded him further and he finally took the final steps out of her vision.

Percy came to a door and hesitantly brought a hand up to nock, but before he can knock, the door swung open, revealing the headmaster Professor Dumbledore. He looked at him through his half-moon spectacles and in an old timely voice said, "Take a seat, Perseus. We have much to discuss."

* * *

**Fin. **


End file.
